Several types of these elements, often designated by the term "bonbout," are already known in the field. These elements are conventionally intended mainly to give the heel a nonskid feature, and to substitute direct wear of the heel caused during walking with a wear of this element which can be easily replaced. The most known type of element consists of a simple block of wear-resistant synthetic plastic which is somewhat resilient which is fastened to the end of the heel of a shoe with a metal fastening element such as a pin, a peg, a nail, etc., driven into said end. To prevent the head of the metal fastening element from rubbing the ground when walking, it is known to provide in the wear block a suitable reinforcement intended to receive said head, so that it cannot come in contact with the ground. However, as soon as a certain wear of the block has occurred, it is designed so that the head of the fastening element is flush with its lower surface. This can damage the ground and/or cause untimely noises.
To eliminate this drawback, it has been provided to bury the head of the fastening nail inside the protective element. This solution, however, leads to another drawback. Actually, because of the inherent flexibility of the material of the element, it is understood that fastening it to the end of the heel with a hammer does not result in the perfectly rigid assembly that is desired, and frequently this type of element has to be replaced long before its degree of wear makes it necessary, for example because of a premature separation of the assembly due to a misstep, an accidental impact, or also because of a marked phenomenon of punching of the protective element by the nail head that it is covering.
Finally, it is often found after a certain time of use, particularly with narrow heels, such as spike heels or the like, that the protective element can freely turn in relation to the heel. This is certainly disadvantageous, both from the viewpoint of the stability and comfort of the shoe and the esthetic viewpoint.
The solution to this specific problem which consists in fastening the protective element with a plurality of nails is not always possible, in particular because of the above-mentioned narrowness of the heel.
Moreover, a drawback of all the elements resides in the fact that their centering at the end of the heel is often delicate and imprecise.
In French patent application No. 84 18805 of the same applicant, a two-part element is disclosed, the inside part of the element keepng the outside part in place and being fastened by a nail. However, the sturdiness of this type of assembly can still be improved.